


Her Gift

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'hair' challenge at <a href="http://gen-drabble.livejournal.com/"><b>gen_drabble</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Her Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'hair' challenge at [**gen_drabble**](http://gen-drabble.livejournal.com/).

In Gimli's eyes, Galadriel needed no other adornment for her hair was like a jeweled crown. He held the strands gently in his rough hands as they glistened in the moonlight. It was the greatest treasure he'd ever own, closely protected throughout the long journey, through every battle and blood-filled day. He believed some golden magic must have kept them safe, for it seemed unlikely they'd survive the travails of the last few months. But survive they did, and when he settled they would hold a place of significance in his home, their light forever a beacon to his heart.


End file.
